


Les Temps des cerises

by lutzaussi



Series: One Summer's Day/Always With Me [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutzaussi/pseuds/lutzaussi
Summary: Iruka asks him and--and they have all the time in the world now.Kakashi feels like he is flying.





	

They are half-asleep in their futon in the early hours of the morning, postponing actually getting up, and Iruka asks, apropos of nothing, “If we got married, would that legally make you Naruto and Sasuke’s guardian?” 

Kakashi tries to think, but doesn’t know the answer. He can’t stop thinking about it after that, though, and finds himself breaking into the Hokage’s office to read up on the legal aspects of marriage. And, no, he would need to adopt them, but he doesn’t ever get around to telling Iruka that.

A full week after the (probably unimportant, in Iruka’s mind) question, Kakashi finds himself still thinking about it. He is not opposed to the idea of them getting married because, and it is still a surprise even to Kakashi, he genuinely loves Iruka more than he can even fathom. He loves everything about the man, from his kind demeanor and his great ass to the way he forces both of them to wake up at five every morning and make breakfast for Sakura and the others. But--but there’s still a part of him that doubts that Iruka would ever  _ want  _ to marry him, and that part always seems louder than the rest when he thinks about it.

And, following the question, Kakashi is very grateful for his mask, because the thought of just how much he loves the other man makes him turn pink at the worst of times and situations. But Iruka can tell, and Sakura can, and really Kakashi is just thankful that Anko still cannot exactly parse his expressions because she would be  _ merciless _ . Well, Sakura is sort of merciless, but she also wouldn’t tell the general public so he trusts her.

He isn’t thinking about it, though, when they are gutting salmon in the courtyard for dinner and to be freezed two weeks after the initial question. The thoughts in his mind are more about how disgusting a job gutting fish is,  _ gods _ they smell awful and he isn’t wearing his mask, and since he’s killed so many people he shouldn’t have a problem with gutting a goddamn fish--

“Eh, Kakashi?” Iruka says. He’s not looking up from the salmon he is slitting open until he’s removed the guts and placed it on the pile with the other cleaned fish, and then he looks through his eyelashes at Kakashi, sending a sudden bolt of need right into the other man’s gut. 

Kakashi finds his words somewhere in his mind, forces them out of his mouth, “Yeah?”

Iruka fidgets with the collar of his shirt, smearing fish guts everywhere, and looks Kakashi in the eyes, asks, “Will you marry me?”

There is nothing that Kakashi says to that at first because he freezes, one hand inside of a fish, and feels like his heart is going to explode. He blinks, once, twice, then finds that his face is wet and he is  _ crying _ .

Iruka’s hands cup his cheeks and his thumbs brush the tears away. “You don’t--” he begins to say, but Kakashi’s hands cover his and he finally manages to say, “Yes, yes,  _ yes _ .”

Sakura finds them there, finishing up the fish and if they are both a little red-lipped and sporting some new hickies, she ignores that, says, “Oi, Kakashi-sensei, we have a mission.”

Iruka sees the annoyed expression on Kakashi’s face and shrugs, as if to say, ‘it’ll happen sooner or later,’ then makes the two of them help him drag the fish inside. Once Kakashi is kitted up and Sakura is trying to drag him to the door so they can leave, Iruka stops him, tugs his mask down and presses a kiss to his lips, says, “Come back safe.”

It’s an A-rank mission and Sakura spends most of it getting Kakashi out of precarious situations. They’re escorting a high-ranked noble under the order of the Daimyo to and from the Land of Earth, with the purpose of presenting finalized trade agreements to the Earth Daimyo. That is not the problem. The problem is a whole plethora of crime lords (or, really, wannabe crime lords) who take it upon themselves to try and prevent the agreements from reaching their intended recipient.

And, admittedly, Kakashi doesn’t get into many precarious situations, but the last straw is when he breaks his wrist. Sakura slugs him for that, darkly mutters for over an hour and terrifies even the noble’s stoic bodyguards. She splints his wrist, but leaves it like that and tells him that he’ll have to explain it to Iruka when they get back.

But he doesn’t get the chance to explain it when they get back. They flicker to the house after dropping off their mission report (and Sakura growling loudly when the chuunin manning the desk tells Kakashi to go get his wrist looked at), and Iruka is sitting on the front engawa, reading a book. Sakura unzips her vest and stomps off to the secondary house, leaving the two of them alone.

Iruka gets one look at him, with the brace around his wrist and the bruise peeking out from under his riding up shirt, fists one hand in the front of said shirt, and flickers them into the Hokage Tower. He doesn’t even wait for Shizune to appear and let them into the Hokage’s office, just drops Kakashi’s shirt, takes his hand instead, and pushes the door open.

Tsunade is halfway through what is probably her third bottle of sake of the afternoon when they enter. She yelps at their sudden appearance, drops the bottle, recovers it, throws it into her desk, and makes a very half-hearted effort to smooth her hair and rumpled clothing.

“Ah, Wakahisa-san, Hatake--” then her eyes narrow, look from their faces to their hands, and she yells, “SHIZUNE!”

The woman appears, carrying a frankly ridiculous amount of papers, and drops half of them when Tsunade says, “Get the paperwork.”

She’s halfway back out of the door when Tsunade adds, “And come back, you’ll be a witness.”

Iruka is taking it in stride but Kakashi is lowkey panicking. Shizune returns quickly with a much smaller stack of paperwork in her arms, sets them in front of Tsunade. The Hokage rifles through them, separates them into two smaller stacks that she turns around and pushes across the desk, to Iruka and Kakashi.

“Marriage and adoption,” she taps each stack, fishes a pen out of her desk and places it in Iruka’s outstretched hand. “Normally you would need two witnesses as well as an officiator, but I’m the Hokage and I don’t want to deal with that bullshit. Fill out these,” she taps the paper where Iruka needs to put information, flips the page and taps more when he’s done with the first. Then she moves over to the adoption forms, and Kakashi sees Naruto and Sasuke’s names on those and he is panicking so much that when Iruka gives him the pen and Tsunade taps the papers he mindlessly signs.

He is still reeling when he signs papers to change his surname but those ones he quietly asks for. While the Hatake clan has had an illustrious history, he probably knows best of anyone that it is time for that history to end.

And they--are married.

Kakashi feels like he is vibrating, like he is full of electricity and coming apart at the seams. Iruka is solid and warm against his chest, and neither of them speak.

They watch the sun begin to travel down in the sky from their perch on the Monument and Kakashi doesn’t want to move, but the rings are pressed against his chest. His parent’s rings. He knows what he wants to do as soon as Iruka stands and says, “We should head home.”

Iruka’s hand is calloused and warm when he catches it, but still soft, and the other man turns to look at him, a question dying on his lips when Kakashi goes to the chain around his neck.

He slips it over his head and Iruka watches as he unclasps it, lets the chain pool in his hand before tucking it into one of his pockets.

“I never knew your parents, and you never knew mine,” he says, letting the rings stay loose in his hand, feeling the checkerboards and waves under his fingers, “but,” and he stumbles a little over the words, feeling awkward, “I would like you to have this.”

Iruka takes it, and Kakashi can see that he is feeling the tiny squares that line the band, and he feels some need to explain, “It was my father’s ring.”

“Oh,” Iruka’s face softens, and his eyes meet Kakashi’s.

“I feel that there’s no better place to let the Hatake clan rest than with you,” Kakashi says, feels his lips crook in a bittersweet smile.

Iruka remains silent, turns the ring in his hands before tucking it into a pocket. He takes the remaining ring from Kakashi’s hand, holds it up and smiles when he sees the waves picked out in the gold. “Like you said, you never knew my parents,” he says, looking back at Kakashi, “but they were from Kirigakure, and I grew up near the sea.”

He takes Kakashi’s hand, presses the ring back into it, “So I guess it would be best to let the Umino clan rest with you, as well.”

And Sakura and Anko don’t know it when they return, but now they all share a surname, and they are all really family.

*

“You know,” Kakashi says, later, when they are in bed and holding each other, sweaty and warm and comfortable, “Wakahisa Kakashi does have a certain ring to it.”

Iruka can’t help but laugh, a little breathlessly, and say, “I’d say it does.”


End file.
